Is This The Answer?
by Brookebynature
Summary: “Love is the answer. But while you're waiting for the answer, sex brings up some pretty good questions.” Naley one shot


**Author- **Emily-Grace Mendes (Brookebynature)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters or the show...

**A/N- **just another little Naley one shot I did to amuse myself again. let's say it's season three, before they got back together. Enjoy x

**

* * *

**

**Is This The Answer?**

"_Love is the answer. But while you're waiting for the answer, sex brings up some pretty good questions."_

His hot breath melted her body, her knees growing weak beneath his touch as he backed her up against the wall of her bedroom, the door open behind them, but they knew nobody would disturb them. Not tonight. There wasn't time for thought of anyone else, hell, there wasn't time for thought. They were lost in each other, him trailing kisses along her collarbone, her hands unbuckling his belt.

The night had started off just like any other. They'd ignored each other, not focused on the near boiling-over emotions pent up inside them, and been miserable. They wanted fun, passion, each other.

Now they were getting it. So what if it was going to cost them a future friendship? So what if other people saw it as just another one of his hook-ups? It didn't matter. Right now, all that mattered was the raw passion and intensity of the moment.

The belt was round his ankles now, accompanied by his jeans. His hands were wandering over her body, the soft skin beneath them growing hot and sticky in anticipation. Her breathing was becoming shallower, a few moans escaping from her lips every now and again, filling the silenced house.

Her shirt was off, the red bra enticing him to her, sculpting her breasts into perfect tear-drops. And his hands were on her again, this time in her hair, moving it away from her face while she sucked on his neck, nipping a little with her front teeth.

He stifled a moan by breaking away from her take off his own shirt, giving into temptation instead of letting her do it in turn. Not that she cared. If it meant she could run her hands along those abs again, then she would gladly let him miss out her turn, only to be even more eager to add to the pile of clothing on the carpet.

His hands made their way to the button on her jeans skirt, undoing it with ease as the skirt fell down, revealing a matching thong. The silky material was only creating a further barrier, and was quickly removed by the both of them, her hands on one side, his on the other.

She turned around, letting gravity pull her onto the bed as he fell on top of her, their bodies entwined, the friction becoming almost too much. Her hands were gripping the waistline of his boxers now, but she was unable to find the strength to pull them down as she felt his hardness push against her through the thin white material.

The scrunchie wasn't on the door. The door wasn't even shut. The window was open, the warm night air doing nothing to cool the room as her body began to arch upwards, silently begging him to enter her.

He did, as soon as his boxers had been removed. And she closed her eyes and felt him move against her and wanted to stay like that forever. There wasn't time for any more thinking as is lips were on his again, not forming a kiss, but covering her mouth, just so that she could feel him groan against her tongue.

His hand snaked around her back, feeling for the clasp as she moved harder into him, a sign that she needed him to speed up, to create more friction between them. The bra was removed, completing the pile on the floor, a colourful display of lust and passion.

They hadn't had sex like this before. They'd made love mostly, apart from a few angry nights when things hadn't gone their way. But this was different. This was an insatiable need to be fulfilled, only by each other.

Her moans were getting louder now, the sweat forming in beads across her chest, some dripping from him, some from her. He began to grind harder, faster, his thumb massaging her hardened clit as she bucked her hips, allowing him to move deeper inside of her.

This only encouraged him to pleasure her further. The other hand tweaked her nipples, his eyes closing further until he could hardly see the look of pure pleasure on her face, a kiss on his neck replaced by her hot tingling breath.

And her body shuddered beneath him, and he kissed her neck and she dug her nails into his back, marking her presence, just in case he forgot the night.

And she walked out of the room, her clothes back off the floor and covering her body, which, just minutes before, had been so vulnerable to his touch. His eyes followed her all the way to the door, and they stayed fixed there, the blue burning through that wood as if it were fire. But she didn't return.

He had questions now. Questions about his feelings, about her feelings. Questions about how he would act around her now, about how she would act around him. One main question stuck out in his mind. 'why did he want her to return so much?'

* * *

please review guys xxx 


End file.
